Communication devices are presently being extensively utilized in a wide range of applications. Communication devices typically include a microphone and an earpiece enabling a user to send or receive audible messages, respectively. The microphone is generally described as a transmit electroacoustic transducer that converts acoustic signals into electrical signals. The earpiece is generally described as a receive electroacoustic transducer that converts electrical signals into acoustic signals.
Manufacturing the communication device requires a means for coupling the electrical signals from the electroacoustic transducers to the communication device's circuitry. A widespread approach to couple the electrical signals is conventional wire. Usually, the wire is either hand soldered or provided with connectors to make an electrical connection to the electroacoustic transducers and the circuitry. This approach is labor intensive and costly. Furthermore, the electroacoustic transducer cannot be easily replaced without detaching the wire.
Another approach used to couple electrical signals is a combination of wire with leaf springs. The wire provides electrical coupling between the circuitry and the leaf spring. The leaf spring provides electrical coupling between the wire and the electroacoustic transducer. The advantage of this approach is that the electroacoustic transducer can easily be replaced without using any tools. The disadvantage of this approach is that a connection is still made at both ends of the wire and the addition of the leaf springs. Thus, the advantage gained of an easily replaceable electroacoustic transducer is offset by the added expense and labor associated with incorporating the leaf springs. By way of physical example, this approach may be found in a conventional desk top telephone sold by Comdial Inc., Charlottesville, Va. 22906, model number SN 2880341.
For many communication devices, the prior art has not produced an apparatus to electrically couple electroacoustic transducers to the communication device circuitry to meet the difficult requirement of convenient electroacoustic transducer replaceability while providing for the advantage of improved manufacturability.